GoldenGamre
GoldenGamre was one of the original Pit of Sin members before the server and it's creator disappeared off the internet. He is a 16 year old Australian who's two moods are; 'depressed about not having a girlfriend' and 'walking shit-post'. Information Catchphrases "My balls, they itch." "Lmao" (short for laughing my ass off). "I am not a boomer, I am a zoomer." "Can everybody not be gay for five minutes?" "Vibe Check." "Not funny, didn't laugh." "Well that was idiotic, off to hang myself." "Cringe" (often in response to anything Atticus posts). "I want to run my dick through Yuri's fat tiddies." Story When GoldenGamre first joined the original Pit of Sin he was quite shy and was active only very little, only talking to a few members. Once he realised that everyone on the server was just as young, if not younger than him, he became way more comfortable with talking on the server and went from a relatively shy person to one that was quite active. On the day that the original Pit of Sin was deleted, he didn't even notice. But once he did, he thought he was banned and didn't think much of it until Anota (at the time Autistic Communist) posted a link to a new server called the Autistic Community (really bad name in hindsight). Once he joined this server, he went head to head with a user named GreenChoppa to become the number one most talked member of the server. After a month of back and forth, GoldenGamre eventually ghosted for about 3 weeks, and he came back to an absolute dumpster fire. Once Autistic Community was deleted, GoldenGamre joined a new server called The Put of Sun full of older members of the original Pit of Sin, the server died after a week. Eventually after a month of harassing one of the old mods, msoza1, he was able to join the current community of Nova/''Matt's Maniacs''. Now, instead of being shy like he originally was, he has become a massive walking shit-post and everything that comes out of his mouth is a joke, despite him stating this though, everyone takes him 100% seriously, to their own detriment. Trivia * GoldenGamre has a crush on like half the girls in Nova/''Matt's Maniacs'', despite saying otherwise. * He thinks futanari girls aren't gay. (They aren't). * He has a severe inferiority complex and every time he sees someone do something he wants to do, he gets really fucking depressed and passive aggressive. This is the reason he says the phrase "Lmao" a lot, to hide the feelings that his inferiority complex gives him. * His balls, do in fact, itch. GoldenGamre's Other Profile Pictures GoldenGamre has since changed his profile picture from "Donald Duck on Crack" to the female character of Rosa from Pokemon Black 2 and Pokemon White 2, ''the female character of Shouko Nishimiya from the animated picture ''A Silent Voice, a Cursed Image of Phineas from the show Phineas and Ferb, and a cropped image of Booette Bondage Hentai. __FORCETOC__